Integrated circuits have an ever increasing number of components on them. A System-on-Chip (SoC) provides multiple computer components or in some cases entire electronic systems on a single chip. Further, modern SoCs in application domains integrate several peripherals in order to meet the requirements of a wide range of applications. The level of integration is being increased by the usage of smaller silicon feature technology, for example at the moment 32 nanometers.